


James's Grimace

by Butterynutjob, Sasheenka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasheenka/pseuds/Sasheenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James saw the new gif going around tumblr (gif made by Sasheenka, thank you!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	James's Grimace

“Did you see that new gif of us on tumblr?” 

Michael grunted. There were thousands of gifs of Michael and James on tumblr. “You’ll have to be more specific than that.”

“That one of us getting in the back of Darwin’s cab from First Class. Apparently someone noticed I looked like I was in a wee bit of pain sitting down.”

Michael smirked and lifted his head off his boyfriend’s chest. “Don’t blame me. You’re the one who kept telling me to fuck you harder.”

James laughed and kissed Michael on the top of his head. “It was worth it.”


End file.
